Crusher/Gallery/Season 2 (11-20)
Five Alarm Blaze S2E11 Crusher appears behind Blaze.png S2E11 Crusher zooms past Blaze.png S2E11 Crusher is now ahead.png Axle City Grand Prix S2E12 Crusher enters the garage crying.png S2E12 Pickle comforting Crusher.png S2E12 Pickle "It's gonna be okay".png S2E12 Gabby asks Crusher what's the matter.png S2E12 Crusher "I wanted to look".png S2E12 Crusher covered in dirt.png S2E12 Hose spraying Crusher.png S2E12 Hose stops spraying.png S2E12 Crusher sparkling.png S2E12 Crusher showing off.png S2E12 Everyone hears Bump's warning cue.png S2E12 Crusher and Pickle see Blaze exit.png S2E12 Pickle mentioning Gabby's remote.png S2E12 Crusher "CHEAT!".png S2E12 Crusher got an idea.png S2E12 Crusher tells Pickle his idea.png S2E12 Crusher laughing.png S2E12 Crusher exits near Pickle.png Treasure Track Rocket Ski Rescue Dinosaur Parade S2E15 Crusher watching from the stands.png S2E15 Crusher dressed as a dinosaur.png S2E15 Pickle complements on Crusher's "bunny rabbit" costume.png S2E15 I'm not a bunny rabbit.png S2E15 I'm a dinosaur.png S2E15 Crusher doing a dinosaur impression.png S2E15 Crusher is going to sneak into the parade.png S2E15 Crusher gets in front of Fluffy.png S2E15 Crusher pretending to roar.png S2E15 Crusher behind the stegosauruses.png S2E15 Crusher the "Crushersaurus".png S2E15 Crusher behind the ankylosauruses.png S2E15 Crusher jumps to the front of the parade.png S2E15 Crusher "Who's the best dinosaur?".png S2E15 Crusher's costume falls over his eyes.png S2E15 Crusher crashes into some barrels.png S2E15 Crusher and Pickle in the park.png S2E15 Crusher asks Pickle why he's twirling the baton.png S2E15 Crusher "That'll never work".png S2E15 Crusher hears marching.png S2E15 Pickle "Here comes a parade, now!".png S2E15 Crusher "but I wanna lead".png S2E15 Crusher takes the baton from Pickle.png S2E15 Crusher twirls the baton and sings.png S2E15 Crusher dumbstruck.png S2E15 Crabs start pinching Crusher.png S2E15 Crusher flees the scene.png Race to Eagle Rock Sky Track The Wishing Wheel Pickle Power S2E20 Crusher and Pickle on the starting post.png S2E20 Crusher and Pickle in the distance.png S2E20 Crusher "What's so great about this loop-de-loop?".png|Eh. What's so great about this loop-de-loop. I mean. I done a million loop-de... S2E20 Crusher sees the giant loop-de-loop.png|Whoa-Oh-Oh! S2E20 Crusher "That sure is big".png|Uh. That sure is big. S2E20 Pickle "We've never done a loop-de-loop this big before".png S2E20 Pickle slides down the starting post.png S2E20 Crusher "Then it must be easy".png|"Well, if Pickle can do this loop-de-loop, then it must be easy!" S2E20 Crusher "I bet I can do it with my eyes closed".png|"I bet I can do it with my eyes closed!" S2E20 Crusher slides down the starting post.png S2E20 Crusher only making it halfway up.png S2E20 Crusher "Ta-da!".png|Ta-Da! S2E20 Crusher realizing he stopped.png|Uh-oh. S2E20 Crusher slides back.png S2E20 Crusher sent backwards up the starting post.png S2E20 Crusher flying backwards.png S2E20 Crusher crashes into trash.png S2E20 Crusher covered in trash.png S2E20 Blaze and Pickle see the mess.png S2E20 Crusher gets a broom.png S2E20 Blaze, Crusher and Pickle clean up.png S2E20 Crusher "It's gonna take us forever".png S2E20 Crusher has an idea.png S2E20 Crusher opening his bag.png S2E20 Crusher "It's gonna take us forever".png S2E20 Crusher has an idea.png S2E20 Crusher opening his bag.png S2E20 Crusher "Auto-Vac, you're wonderful!".png S2E20 Crusher about to turn Auto-Vac on.png S2E20 Crusher presses the red button.png S2E20 Red hose powered up.png S2E20 Crusher presses the green button.png S2E20 Green hose powered up.png S2E20 Crusher presses the blue button.png S2E20 Blue hose powered up.png S2E20 Auto-Vac fully powered up.png S2E20 Crusher has a sudden realization.png S2E20 Frog lands in the empty fountain.png Index : Click here to return to the main gallery. S1E1-2 Crusher waving to the crowd.png|Season 1 Episodes 1-10 S1E11 Crusher "I can play truckball with my eyes closed!".png|Season 1 Episodes 11-20 S2E2 Crusher gets a big stick.png|Season 2 Episodes 1-10 S2E19 Crusher speeds into the giant loop.png|Season 2 Episodes 11-20 S3E10 Crusher utterly disgusted at the grass food.png|Season 3 Episodes 1-10 S3E19 Crab pops out of Crusher's sandwich.png|Season 3 Episodes 11-20 S4E5 Crusher "Now this looks like".png|Season 4 Episodes 1-10 S4E12 Crusher slides into the goal.png|Season 4 Episodes 11-20 Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries